Thrown in Time
by Miu-Baby
Summary: Kari is a young fifth-teen year old girl who's only wish is to see the outside world of Destiny Islands. One day, her wish came true as she was thrown through a mysterious door and 500 years into the past. Meeting a young boy who cannot control the darkness within him, they both travel across the land in search of the DTD. (Inuyasha story line used) OCxRiku
1. Notice

**SUMMARY:** Kari is a young fifth-teen year old girl who's only wish is to see the outside world of Destiny Islands. One day, her wish came true as she was thrown through a mysterious door and 500 years into the past. Meeting a young boy who cannot control the darkness within him, they both travel across the land in search of the DTD.

a/n: Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't been on in like Forever! Family and school goin on. Just had terrible luck. I had a baby nephew born 15 weeks early and died three weeks later. Probably shouldn't be talking about my problems, but hey. Just telling ya'll what happened. Anyways, I had a hard time and well my inspiration wasn't hitting me. Till just the other night, had a dream. Yupp, you guessed it. Inuyasha and Kingdom Heart's mixed. And of course, I am using my Oc's because I love them, haha. Anyways, I DO hope that you all will enjoy this story and as always, criticize me, give me ideas. I still haven't put in which KH character can take the place of the Inuyasha characters. So, tell me which character you want to be. Kari is taking the place of Kagome, Riku as Inuyasha and Xion as Kikyou. Easy and simple. Just give me some ideas and all that. I really hope all of you will enjoy this story. :)


	2. the girl who overcame time

**A/N: OKAY! First chapter, you guys! Again, sorry for having all of you wait on my stories, but this new story should make up for it. I lost all of my files for my kh2 story so Im going to have to start over. Anyways, first chapter, I hope all of you will enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

**_1. the girl who overcame time_**

He wiped the sweat from his brow, exhaustion overpowering him. _'Damn, I don't know how long I can keep this up...'_ He thought bitterly. The sound of rustling bushes made him tense. He hide himself in the tree branches, the leaves used as his cover. He watched as men from the village run out from below him.

"Have you found him, yet?" One of them asked in a gruff voice. The second man shook his head in reply.

"No trace of him yet. He couldn't have gone far," The other replied.

"Let the Heartless take care of that brat, they'll be doing us a favor," The first one scoffed. "Besides, he won't be coming near the shrine with Lady Xion in the scene. He'll be blasted away in two seconds when he comes near the village," They started to walk away, heading back to the said village.

"I highly doubt it, Lady Xion has been quite merciful to that half-breed," Their voices faded away into the darkness. The boy huffed and jumped out of the tree, wincing once he landed. He held his wounded side, blood seeping from his wounds.

"Merciful? Ha, as if," He huffed and turned to walk away.

**2 months later**

"It's Riku!"

"Everyone, run and hide!" Villagers, left and right, scattered through out the village as Riku hovered over them. He gave a wicked smirk as a net came at him. His hand glowed black and he swiped at the net, immediately dissolving it. He spotted his destination and broke through the roof. The smell of incense was inhaled in his nose. He looked up, seeing a crystalized heart necklace properly placed on a mantle. He swiped it upon his hand, clenching it tightly.

"Not so fast!" Riku looked back, glaring at the village men that entered the shrine. He smirked and kicked over the oil incense lamps and jumped out through the hole in the ceiling. Just as he jumped out, the shrine exploded.

"Idiots!" He laughed as he glided through the air. He looked at the heart that laid in his palm. "Finally, a chance for me to contain all darkness at last!" He chuckled and headed back towards the forest; His home of refuge.

"Riku!" A beam of light shot out from the tree line. Riku gasped in pain, and shock as it pierced him in the heart. The crystalized heart fell from his hand and landed in the ground a few feet away from him. Riku was pinned to a tree, the light scorching his chest. The light faded and appeared to be an arrow. He looked up at the one who shot him and his eyes widened.

A girl, near his age, held a bow in her hand. A bow that has released the arrow that struck Riku. Her jet black hair was cut short and blew light in the breeze and her blue eyes glared at him with hate. She wore a black and white kimono, the top white with the bottoms black. Red stained her right shoulder, red droplets falling to the ground.

"X-Xion? I thought we...were..." Riku struggled with his words as the world around him grew blurry. His hand fell to his side as his head fell limp, blackness taking over him. Xion stumbled towards Riku and fell to her knees, crying in pain. A trail of blood following her. She looked at the heart in front of her and picked it up.

"Lady Xion! Lady Xion!" Villagers cried and surrounded the girl. She ignored them and stared at the heart till the voice of her younger brother caught her attention.

"Xion!" He kneeled beside her, his blue eyes filled with worry. She stared at him for a few moments, shame written all over her face.

"I was so foolish," She whimpered, the pain becoming too much for her to bear. "How could I have been so blind!" She cried.

"Xion, you are injured. We have to-"

"It is already too late for me, Eraqus," Xion claimed and winced. "I have a request you must carry. Burn my body, with this heart, Shikon no Kokoro. The Heart of Four Souls. Take this and burn it with my body. Once it is gone, no one shall ever abuses it's power," She said, staring her young brother dead in the eye. She felt a tug in her heart and winced.

"Xion? Xion!" Eraqus cried as his elder sister fell into deaths embrace.

* * *

**500 years later**

"Good morning, Destiny Islands! Today is another sunny sky filled day! The seagulls are calling us out to head to the beach, eat an ice-cream and have some fun! Today's forecast is an 85 degree weather with zero chances of rain! Another perfect day! School will be starting up here soon, so students prepare to take the advantage of the 70 percent off sales at the market! Today's horoscope for this month's Cancer's-" A hand smacked down on the snooze button, immediately shutting off the radio/alarm. A groan emitted from the sheets and shuffled a bit. A girl sat up, the blanket falling off her head. Her light brown hair was in an array of knots and poked out everywhere. She yawned and stretched her arms, scratching head. She looked at the time, seeing it is seven thirty in the morning. She rubbed the sleep from her sky blue eyes and sat at the edge of the bed, yawning and scratching her head again.

"June, 17. Happy birthday, Kari," The girl mumbled to herself. She blinked and looked at herself in her dresser's mirror. "Gah!" She gasped and pushed her hair down.

"Good morning, everyone!" Kari called as she ran down the steps and into the kitchen where her family was placed. She wore a red plaited skirt, a white sleeveless dress shirt, charmed bracelet on her left wrist, black high ankle socks, and ivory ankle boots. Her hair was tucked back behind her ears due to an old habit. Kari's older, Aerith, smiled from the kitchen stove.

"Happy birthday, Kari," She said. Kari smiled and took her seat at the table. Across from her sat her younger sister, Kairi. She is apparently six years old. Next to Kari is her grandmother, who's eyes always seemed closed but sees a lot. "I prepared your favorite," Aerith placed a plate in front of Kari. The plate held pancakes with strawberries and sausage links. The side was grape fruit, which Kari absolutely loved.

"Thanks, Aer," Kari grinned as she dug in.

* * *

"Shikon no what?" Aerith tilted her head. Once everyone was finished eating, their grandmother decided to share a story that was passed down through generations. Kari remembered when her grandmother told her the story of there being more worlds and all of them were one till darkness came and destroyed it.

"The Shikon no Kokoro," Her grandmother repeated. "The Heart of Four Souls," Kari rolled her eyes as she tuned her grandmother out as she played with her grapefruit. Kairi listened, excitedly to the story, her eyes wide and curious. Aerith, as usual, listened but not a truly excited. Kari sighed and tossed her finished grapefruit into the trash can, and her plate into the sick.

"I'm going out, okay?" Kari said as she ran out of the house before anyone can say a word. The sun light glowed on Kari as she ran down the dirt pathway into town. The sound of the ocean waves filled her ears, as the smell of sea-salt filled her sense of smell. She smiled, taking in the salty fresh air. Today is a good day.

"Good morning, Kari," A woman smiled as she pushed her baby along in a cart. Kari stopped and said hello back, her hands behind her back as she cooed at the baby. The baby smiled and squealed up at Kari, wanting her to hold it. The woman and Kari both laugh. Kari waved bye and continued her way into town.

Once in town, Kari took her chance to check out the accessory shops, seeing if they have brought in any new bracelets or necklaces. While she was checking, three voices called out to her. Kari looked back, finding her three best friends. Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"Hey, guys!" Kari smiled, paying the man money for a necklace she just bought. It was a heart shaped locket. "What's up?"

"We're heading to the other island today," Pence explained. "Wanna come?"

"The beach?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun," Olette smiled, tucking her hair back behind her ears.

"But doesn't the ferry cost 800 munny per person?" She asked, quizzically.

"No matter," Hayner said. "We have our own boats!" Kari thought for a minute till she smiled.

"Alright, I guess I can join in," All three friends cheered and jumped on Kari in an arrays of hugs. Kari laughed and pushed them away.

"Let's go, I just bought this new suit that I've been trying to try on,"

* * *

Upon reaching the second island, Kari and Olette went inside the shed to change suits.

"Hey, Kari? What do you think of Hayner?" Kari looked at Olette, confused.

"What about him?" She asked. Olette blushed a bit.

"Well, do you think he's cute?" She replied. Kari thought for a moment and chuckled.

"For my honest opinion, he's a hot head. Dude has a temper of a bull!" Olette laughed along with Kari.

"Why do you ask?" Kari asked once she was done laughing. Olette blushed once more.

"Nothing, just wondering," Kari raised an eyebrow at her friend but shrugged.

"Okay, you ready?" Olette nodded and they both ran out to the beach with the guys.

* * *

A while after swimming and splashing, the group decided to relax under the sunlight. Kari gather a bunch of seashells for her younger sister to make charms out of, placing them in her bag. She has changed back into her outerwear. She stretched and yawn. They spent their evening swimming, time went by fast. Already it was near five o'clock. Kari was about to announce she was heading home when a she head a whisper. She looked back behind her, seeing nothing in particular, except for a cave entrance at the base of a large tree. Kari furrowed her brows, curious and tense.

"Kari!" Kari looked back at her friends, all of them boarding their boats at the docks. "We're going to be heading back now, you okay by yourself or do you want a ride?" Hayner asked, crossing his arms. Kari looked at the cave entrance, then to her friends.

"I'm fine, I'm going to check something out first," She replied. "You go on without me, okay?" Hayner shrugged.

"What ever floats your boat. C'mon, you guys," And they were gone. Kari was alone on the outer island. She looked back to the cave and walked towards it, feeling a cool breeze coming from inside. She shivered, wishing she had her jacket. She braved the breeze and walked into the cave, her head bowed from the low ceiling. She reached an open space, seeing cave drawings along the walls. She smiled, childhood memories coming back to her. She had a friend who used to come into this very cave with her. His name was Sora, sadly he moved to another town and goes to a different school. Twilight Town. Was that what it's called? Indeed. Kari remembers now. She viewed a drawing of two little kids facing each other, both passing each other star fruits. A tear slid down her cheek, her fingertips lightly brushing the drawings. They both made a promise, to be with each other always. That is till he moved. No, Kari doesn't hate her long lost childhood friend. She loves Sora dearly, like he was her own brother. Of course, those feelings weren't returned. Sora cared for Kari more than that. In a more, romantic sort of way. There was a time that Kari had feelings for Sora like that, but she has grown out of them.

Kari sighed, seeing as she has wasted her time. She turned to leave the cave till a creaking noise came from behind her. Before she could turn to see who it was, a door blew open and vines wrapped around Kari's frail form, pulling her inside. Kari disappeared from her world with a scream.

* * *

All what Kari can see was total darkness. "Wha-? Where am I!?" Kari wondered outloud, her eyes darting around her dark surroundings.

"The Heart, you have it," A voice broke out. Suddenly, a blast of light blinded her vision. Kari's eyes adjusted, seeing her surroundings in a pure blue light. Sparkles of white floated past her. Kari gasped, her eyes widening in awe.

"What's going on?" She said.

"Child, you possess the Heart. Although it has parished in the past fifthty years, you have brought it back to existence!" Kari turned back, seeing a woman in black robes, her face was a sickly shade of green. Vine came from her back and held Kari captive.

"What are you talking about? Where am I?" Kari demanded, struggling to free herself.

"None of that is of importance. Now, give me the Heart and I shall return you to your world," The woman held her wrinkled hand out. Kari tried to squirm away, but with no success.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now, let. Me. GO!" Kari yelled out, a pulsation running through her body. Light busted from her hands and onto the vines connected to the woman, immediately dissolving them.

"Ah!" The woman covered her face and flew back, disappearing. "You wretched girl, I shall have the Heart of Four souls!"

"Heart...of Four Souls?" Kari blinked as she felt gravity begin to fall on her. Kari landed on her hands and knees, the light fading away to the familiar surroundings of the cave. Only a few things are different; There is no rock ceiling, no drawings on the cave and no entrance. Kari panted and gathered herself to her feet. She looked around her surroundings, rubbing her head. "I guess I've tripped and hit my head, yeah," She looked down at her feet and yelped, clinging to the wall beside her. There, laid on the ground, is a vine with thorns on it. "Or maybe not!" She resolved, but relaxed. "I better go home," She said to herself. Figuring someone blocked off the cave entrance or something, she climbed through the "ceiling" of the cave. It was a struggle, but Kari has managed to make it out. She sat on the ground and breathed heavily, then looked around and gasped. Her surroundings consisted of not a beach, but of a field full of flowers. Kari climbed to her feet, her eyes wide in wonder. _'Toto, we're not at Destiny Islands anymore,'_

* * *

**_A/N: ALRIGHT! And there you have it. My first chapter of my Inuyasha inspired Kingdom Hearts series. Let me know if I should continue this story or not. Lots of love and peace to you all! See you soon (:_**


	3. the boy in the Paopou tree

**A/N: Alright! Second chapter! Seriously, guys. Review and tell me if it is good or not. Let me know if I should keep going or if I am wasting my time on this. I am actually liking this story so far. Remember, I do not own kingdom hearts or inuyasha. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**2. boy in the Paopou tree**

_'Toto, we're not in Destiny Islands anymore,' _Kari thought to herself as she looked over her new surroundings. "What happened?" She wondered, walking out into the field. A breeze fell in, blowing her hair back. Kari closed her eyes, enjoying the fresh and clean air. There was no hint of sea-salt. Weird. "I must find the beach," she claimed to herself and began to wonder around, heading into the woods.

Kari stumbled and tripped, earning a few cuts and scrapes on her. "Ack!" she yelped as her skirt was caught in a thorn bush. Kari tugged till her skirt was free, little bit of the fabric torn off. "Aw, man," she sighed, brushing her skirt off and kept walking. 'I hope Aerith won't get mad when she sees it,' Kari shivered, imagining her sister's soon to be angry face. Cold chills ran up her spine once more. Kari brushed the thoughts aside, taking her current location to serious measures. She honestly could not recognize the land markings. She has never seen so many trees in the Island, mostly palm trees. There was one land marking that she would always recognized. The Paopou tree. Kari smiled to herself, remembering her and Sora.

* * *

_"Hey, wait up, Kari!" A young boy cried, carrying his wooden sword over his shoulder. Kari didn't bother to listen to the boy's complaints. Her light brown hair, just at her neck, blew in the wind. She wore a simple white dress that was tied around her neck and white sandals. The boy behind her wore a white t-shirt with red tailing and red shorts, sporting brown sandals. His hair was brown and spikey and his eyes was the color of the ocean. "Kari!" he wined more._

_Kari stopped and glared back at the boy, her cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk, huffing at him. "Jeez, Sora! You're such a slow poke!" she yelled, stomping her foot. The boy reached her and panted heavily. He grinned shyly at her._

_"Hehe, sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his head. Kari unpuffed her cheeks and grinned back at her, taking his hand and running out into the water. They both kicked the water and plashed each other, laughing and smiling the whole evening away. _

_The sun began to set as Sora's father came to pick them up and take them to the main island. Kari and Sora were both busy playing with their wooden swords to notice the grown up. "Hiya!" Sora yelled and knocked the sword from Kari's hand with his. Her sword flew up and struck the leaning palm tree above them. Suddenly, a star shaped fruit fell into the water between them, surprising them both. "What's that?" Sora was the first to speak._

_"That, children, is a Paopou fruit," Sora's fathers voiced made the two kids jumped. Kari looked up at the old man, her head tilted._

_"Paopou?" she asked, taking the fruit in her hand._

_"Yes, you see: When two people deeply care for one another, they share this fruit. Their destiny's will become intertwined and remain together forever, for eternity," he smiled. Sora and Kari looked at each other, the sun's remaining light shining on them._

* * *

Kari sighed, nostalgia seeping its way into her heart. She truly missed the old days. Having no care in the world. Having Sora by her side every waking day. A seagul's cry jumped Kari out of her thoughts and she looked up, seeing it fly above her. She gasped and smiled. 'A seagul! That means I'm near the beach!' Kari thought, suddenly excited and sprinted, following the bird. 'That means I'm practically home!" The view of the Paopou tree made its way in Kari's vision. The bubbling feeling of excitement quickly vanished and transformed into confusion. Yes, the Paopou tree was there, but it wasn't in a form of a palm tree; but of a regular tree. The fruit's weight had the branches sunked down. That wasn't made Kari confused, it was the fact that a boy was bounded and sleeping upon the tree. Roots were grown around him. 'A boy,' She thought, slowly taking small steps towards him. His silver hair, which reached to his middle back, blew lightly in the wind. He wore a form-fitting suit that appears to be made of black muscle tissue. The black fades to red around the wrists and comes with purple gloves that are tucked under the suit. The suit has a purple-blue color on the chest and part of the torso with a heart shaped emblem on the chest. It has purple feet and shins that fade into black legs. It has a dark purple belt and a cloth around his waist, opening in the front. The cloth is an off-white color that fades into dark purple and is ripped all around at the bottom.

'He looked so peaceful, should I wake him?' Kari thought as she climbed up on the roots, grunting and panting in her effort. She looked up at the boy and grimaced a smile, "H-hello there? My name is Kari and I'm a little lost," She said and stood infront of him. He didn't seem to react. She waved her hand in his face. "He-ello!?" She yelled. Nothing. She huffed, annoyed and then noticed an arrow pierced into his heart. Her eyes widened and she glanced up at the boy. 'Is he...dead?' She thought, her eyes over looking his peaceful, yet flawless and apparently soft features. Her eyes were transfixed on his hair. "..." She felt a blush of shyness creep on her face. 'His hair is so shiny, so soft...I think I want to...touch him,' She glanced at the boy, a serious pout on her face.

"Don't try anything and scare me! Dead or not..." She mumbled the last part and ran her fingers through his silver locks. She blushed more and her eyes almost bugged out. 'His hair is softer than mine!' She looked over his peaceful expression, noticing that his lips were slightly parted. Her face reddened even more, imaging the feel and the taste of his lips. Then reality crashed on her. "WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!?" She yelled out. 'I'm actually crushing on a dead, not to mention, hot guy!?' She pulled her hands away and cupped her face. 'What is wrong with me!?'

"Get away from there!" Kari yelped and hugged to the lifeless boy when arrows were shot at her. Each shot has barely missed her AND the boy. Kari flinched, hearing arrows strike the tree. She looked up, seeing men holding their bows out before them.

* * *

Before Kari knew it, they had her tied up with her hands behind her back and sitting in the middle of a dirt street, many people all just staring at her with wide and curious eyes. She blinked up at them and struggled. "You didn't have to tie me up, you know!" She spat, irritation pulling at her strings.

"Do you think she's a demon?"

"Maybe one of them nobodies, tricky things," The people around began to mumble. Kari sighed, hanging her head low.

"Look at her clothes, strange," Kari tensed a bit, her eyebrows twitching.

_'Top knot, top knot, top knot, top knot, top knot, what is this...Destiny Island Medeival times?' _Kari sighed once more, hopeless.

"Make way for Master Eraqus!" A random man called out among the crowd. Kari looked up, seeing a man with black hair pulled in a spiky ponytail. He wears a white, red lined haori that has a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wears a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front. He also has jagged scars over his right eye. He is sporting pieces of armor, in his case gold and black armored boots and a dull blue-green section that covers his abdomen. This second piece of armor sports the same symbol worn by his students near the top. Eraqus's black hair is tied into a short, high topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of his face. He also has a short, triangular soul patch and a mustache. Kari groaned inside her head, '_Now what?'_

The older man stared down at Kari, his blue eyes seeming cold and wise. He raised his hand over Kari. She was blinded, yet again, by a bright light. Although, this time, she felt it. It was warm and made her felt safe, tickling her insides. "Demon, be gone!" He said, waving his hand at her, forcing more light to hit her. Kari yelped, her eyes stinging.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" She snapped, glaring at him. "I'm not a demon, okay!?" He stopped his actions, staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not? Then why were you in Oblivion forest?" Kari blinked up at him, gaining new knowledge.

"So that's where I was at?" Suddenly, Eraqus grabbed her face, looking at her with serious and concentrative eyes. He turned her face a few times. "What are you-!?" His eyes widened and he released her face.

"It can't be," He whispered. Kari furrowed her brows up at him.

_'What can't be? Man! This day is just getting weirder and weirder!'_


End file.
